total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace
Candace, labeled The Sweet Gal was one of sixteen brand new, original characters that were introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. She competed as a member of the Radioactive Rats. Candace is returning to compete in the upcoming Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over alongside her travel partner Sugar as a member of the Pageant Queens. Candacesquare.jpg RRBack.jpg Biography Candace is not really a stereotype. She's friendly and sweet, wanting to make friends with fellow friendly people. She's also kind of goofy too and likes to make people smile and laugh. She's also a bit sassy. However, Candace sometimes forgets to use her brain and is prone to making mistakes, and can be somewhat clumsy at times as well. Despite her stupid moments, she also has some smart moments and can even share some useful life lessons or information every now and then. She's the middle child of the family, with an older sister named Lilly (21) and a younger sister named Lucy (14). She also has a mom and a dad, and they live in a fairly nice house (nothing too big or too small). Candace's school life is pretty average, and she gets mostly B+'s/A-'s. She likes writing stuff too. Although she's friendly to a lot of people, she only has one friend named Bubbles. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Candace arrived in a helicopter with her team, the Radioactive Rats. Candace immediately became friends with Dave, as they both found themselves alienated from the team, being the only two neutrals there. Candace began a conflict with Sugar when Sugar learned Candace was a model, being a pageant queen herself. Candace helped curb Dave's obsessive cleaning tendencies in Scaling Walls And Scary Falls. Dave began a creepy attraction to Candace to the point of stalking. A mysterious character would place photos of Candace under Dave's pillow, driving him to adore her further. Colton and Scarlett wanted the Rats to win for a change, and almost went through requesting Candace to sabotage the other teams, due to being too nice to be suspicious. The plan didn't go through when Ella was eliminated. Candace and Sugar became good friends in Ice, Ice, Baby when Candace discovered Sugar's candy stash. Sugar put Candace through a sugar rush and proceeded to attack the Mutant Maggots before being kicked out by Amy. Candace became fed up with Dave's smitten nature in Finders Creepers. She and Sugar played Dave and left him for dead to the monster spider. Her team underwent a swap, where Nicole and Jasmine voted her off with a negative third person perspective on the way she treated Dave. Candace left with her head held high, now fed up with her parents not allowing her to eat candy or disproportion herself. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Candace appeared in the special with Sugar. The two have gone on to become rap partners and double team-pageanteers, both participating and judging. Candace and Sugar released their answer to the Don Invite in one of their songs. The answer was 'yes'. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Candace participated in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over with her travel partner, Sugar, as a member of the Pageant Queens. Sugar was instantly furious to discover that Vanessa and Anne Maria were also a team with 'Queens' in their title. Sugar tried to get through the first challenge fast by using Candace's sugar rush. In The Road To Morocco, the conflict was brought to the Beauty Queen's attention, who had no problem igniting it further. Candace attempted to remain unbiased, but was swept up in the conflict which lasted till their elimination in Brazilian Pain Forest, when both teams got delayed by their refusal to disfigure their hands in the Botch Or Watch. After losing a final sprint against their rivals, Candace takes the loss much better than Sugar does, but the two agree to leave fashionably and depart from the game. Gallery Candacerot by mustacheskulls-d8hp04k.png Candacedisplay.png Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Candace has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Candace has competed against, she has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria, Dakota and Scott. *Candace has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Candace has yet to outrank Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine and Sugar. *Of the second generation of original characters, Candace has yet to outrank Desiree, Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Candace has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Ellody, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Radioactive Rats Category:Original Characters Category:TDRRDO Contestants